elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanting Pick-Up
|faction = College of Winterhold |type = College of Winterhold radiant quest |QuestID = MGR10 }} Enchanting Pick-Up is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must pick up one of several items and deliver it to Sergius Turrianus. This quest becomes available after completing "First Lessons" and is a repeating quest. The items and pick up targets are randomized each time. Background Sergius Turrianus needs an item picked up ... and returned to him so that he can enchant it. Objectives #Go to the client and pick up the item #Return the item to Sergius Turrianus Walkthrough Sergius Turrianus will ask the Dragonborn to pick up an item from a random person to be enchanted by him. The customer will be in a city and will not be part of the Thalmor or College of Winterhold. Is there any College business I can assist with? :Okay, I can do that for you. "All right. Be quick about it, will you? This is a good way for the College to bring in some money. Here's the name and location of the client." :I can't help with that right now. "Perhaps some other time." Upon arriving at the client they will have multiple and various responses: You wanted something enchanted at the College? "Yes, yes I did. I've already sent instructions, you just need to make sure this arrives in one piece." "Ah, you're from the College? I've been waiting for you. Please make sure this arrives in a timely manner. And don't scratch it up." "Oh, good. I've been waiting for you. Here you go, it's all ready. Now, Sergius knows what I want. I'm hoping he can get it done quickly." "It's about time someone arrived. Here, make sure this is handled properly." "Oh yes, that. Here you go. I hope this can be ready soon." "Yes, yes. Let's keep our voices down, all right? Just make sure this gets there." There are 57 different people that can be selected as the quest target. Successfully delivering the item to Sergius will reward the Dragonborn with 600–750 . After Level 41, the Dragonborn receives 750 . Locations Rewards Journal Bugs *If Dorian or Sabine Nytte are the quest target, there is no option to ask them about the item, as they will only say "You're not supposed to be in here." The quest becomes uncompletable. ** Solution: type setstage mgr10 20 into the console, allowing the Dragonborn to jump to the next scene in the quest. **Attacking either character to lead them outside the Red Wave, then yielding to them, should allow conversation with them before they go back inside. **Another option is to simply talk to the character and exit the ship while they're saying "you're not supposed to be in here." They will follow you out and you can then collect the item. Tested with Sabine Nytte on PC. *After the Thieves Guild quest "Hard Answers," Aicantar stays in Calcelmo's Tower and does not leave. The dialogue option to accept the item from him is not available, and the quest cannot be completed. * Sometimes the person you pick up the item from immediately becomes hostile after they give you the item. This seems to only happen in Hold capitals that have been captured by the Stormcloaks, and only after the "Battle for Solitude" quest. *Even after their deaths, some characters can still appear as targets, making the quest uncompletable. *It is possible if Marise Aravel is the quest target, she may disappear making the quest uncompletable. *A target from Raven Rock may sometimes only have default dialogue and refuse to initiate the conversation. ** It is possible to use console commands to jump to the next stage of the quest. de:Eine bezaubernde Lieferung ru:На побегушках у зачарователя Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Radiant Quests